


The Accident

by TheWholeDamnTime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, freaky friday kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholeDamnTime/pseuds/TheWholeDamnTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the lab causes Fitzsimmons to switch bodies! Happy, silly fluff, pre-1x17. Comments and critiques are deeply appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FitzSimmons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [water-you-not-doing.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=water-you-not-doing.tumblr.com).



The clear solution bubbled on the hot plate as Jemma bustled around the lab. Test tubes and a variety of scientific instruments littered her counter, the only half of the lab in disarray.

“Y’ know, Simmons, y’ get too wrapped up in your experiments. Y’ haven’t stopped t’ put anythin’ away in hours,” Leo casually commented as he sketched new designs with clear, defined strokes of a pencil. “Maybe y’ should take a break.”

“I _can’t_ , Fitz, I’m-” With the sudden noise of breaking glass, her erratic movements sent the solution tumbling off the hot plate and smashing into a variety of the test tubes, the new solution hissing and sending up great clouds of gases. Alarms blared as the door slammed shut and the word QUARENTINE flashed across the screens in giant red letters. Jemma nearly fell over backing up from the frothing countertop, instead stumbling into Fitz’s arms. Her shoulders pressed against his chest, the two scientists backed into a wall before realizing that they were sealed in a quarantined lab with the substance.

As soon as the thought passed through their minds, though, Jemma felt Fitz getting limp behind her and realized how heavy her muscles felt. Together, they slid down the wall and passed out, hands brushing and minds fuzzy.

Fitz blinked awake. Sleep still heavy in his muscles, he stretched and frowned. A hand went to his shoulder to find… a strap? Under his shirt? Curious, his fingers followed it downwards, feeling through the fabric, and he pulled out the collar so he could peer down.

Fitz’s head snapped up so fast he thought his neck might suffer from whiplash, eyes wide and face paling. _Okay, something’s very, very wrong_. “Jemma?” Both hands snapped up to cover his mouth, breathing becoming heavy with panic.

“Fitz?” replied a heavy Scottish brogue to his left. Bracing himself, the engineer turned his head and nearly screamed. The self-preparation amounted to absolutely nothing as he scrambled backwards as fast as humanly possible, back hitting the glass doors.

“Jemma?” _Damned British accent_. “Don’t tell me-”

“-we switched bodies, somehow. Yes.” Leo scrunched up “his” face. It was _weird_ to see himself talking. “-and I swear, if you look down my top one more-”

“It was an accident!” he cried, blushing furiously and scratching the back of his neck. “I found your- er- strap, and it didn’t make sense, and-”

“-you decided to investigate, sure. But for now, we have to figure out-”

“-how to get back.” His partner nodded once, then stood. As she took a step forward, he watched as she tripped over herself and came crashing to the floor again. “Jemma?”

“Ugh, Fitz, your legs are _long_.” The engineer grinned, then stood himself to walk to his counter. The biochemist got up again, and this time maintained control over the new body. “Okay, so it seemed to be a mixture of potassium chloride...” she let the thick Scottish tones fade out after a moment, realizing how weird it was to hear herself speak in her partner’s voice.

“Jemma?”

“M-hmm?”

“Are we going to explain this?” he asked, gesturing downward. She let out a huff of air and he stared at his small trinkets around the counter. _Hearing her is weird enough_ , he thought. _Might as well avoid looking_.

“I don’t know. Should we? I don’t want anyone to panic…”

“As long as we stick together and talk over each other, we should be okay… right, Fitz?” he said with a sly grin.

“Wha- oh. Um, yes, Simmons.” There was the sound of hissing for a moment before he heard her speak again. “Oh, my that’s weird. Okay, then. Should we release the quarantine? Sneezy says the air’s clear,” she said, gesturing to where the tiny drone was hovering. He nodded and entered the code into the system. Almost immediately, Coulson was inside the lab, closely followed by Skye.

“What’s happened? We heard the quarantine alarm.”

“Oh, nothing,” Simmons-as-Fitz said breezily. “Just a bit of a spill. Nothing, er-” she glanced at Fitz, a clear call for help. _Chemistry babble,_ he thought desperately.

“It’s just that the ethanesulfonic acid and the polystyrene sulfonic acid mixed with the tartaric acid and-”

“-sent up loads of gasses that triggered the alarm,” she finished for him, quickly shooting him a look that screamed _don’t ever try to talk science like that again_. It still seemed to do the trick for Coulson, though, as he just nodded and told them to “keep him posted” before walking out. Skye, on the other hand, didn’t seem so convinced.

“Guys? You’re working on each other’s side of the lab.” Two heads popped up, and stared at each other for a moment.

“Oh, just a change-of-pace kind of thing,” Leo managed to get out. “You know, we don’t _have_ to stay on one side.” Skye raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push any further.

“Anywho, it’s girl’s night tonight! Fitz, I’m stealing Simmons!” she said, and in the half-second of realization, Fitz almost passed out from panic. Instead, he let Skye drag him to her bunk, sending Jemma (who didn’t look much better) a desperate look of _please-oh-my-god-help-me_ before disappearing around the corner.

Skye plopped down on her bed and Leo followed suit as she hit the code that locked up the door.

“Okay,” the bubbly hacker started, “how’s the whole Fitz thing going?” Fitz blinked.

“Fitz thing?”

“Yes, the _Fitz thing_ ,” Skye sighed. “You know, the whole thing where you’re madly in love with him and don’t know how to tell him?”

“Wha- no- what’re you going on about ‘madly in love’?” he managed to stutter out _. Simmons is_ \- he cut off that train of thought immediately. He didn’t have time to ponder it- or so he told himself.

“Okay, so I took liberties on the phrasing, but you know what I mean. Have you told him yet?” Her eyes glinted as she leaned in. “C’mon, _something_ had to have happened.”

“No, sorry, Skye. Nothing, nothing at all,” he managed. Then, on a total whim, he blurted out, “What about you and Ward?” Skye sighed and settled back onto her pillow.

“He’s ignoring me because of the Miles thing, still.” She looked up at him, all injured bambi eyes and hurt. “He doesn’t get it. Miles _saved_ me. I owe him _everything_.”

“You made the rounds. Apologized to all of us. He couldn’t ask for any more.” Skye paused, tilting her head at him, and Leo immediately panicked.

“Psychically linked, I swear,” she said, half in awe and half in exasperation, and Fitz let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Your idiot said the exact same thing.” Silence covered them like a blanket and they sat there for a few moments as he tried to come up with a response.

“ _Jemma!_ ” cried his voice from the hallway. “Jemma, I need your help in the lab!” Immediately, he was up and out the door, sputtering out some lame apology to the hacker as he ran. As he joined Jemma-in-his-body in the lab, he noticed the hissing beaker, complete with Halloween-style smoke rolling out of it.

“Don’t worry, it’s just dry ice,” she hissed to him as they stepped inside. “Just dump some of the solution to the right to stop it.” He nodded and did so, and the smoke stopped almost immediately.

“Gods, Fitz,” he chided her, “I leave for ten minutes and you almost kill us all.” She let out a little huff and a small smile.

“So what did Skye say?” she asked casually, though he could hear the strings of tension running through it. _Madly in love with him_ , echoed his memory.

“I- er- nothing, nothing at all. Just some- er- it was rather pointless- um- something about Ward, that kind of thing…” Jemma nodded, though her furrowed brow suggested she was anything but convinced by his admittedly pathetic performance.

“Fitz, I need to speak with you in my office,” came Coulson’s voice over the intercom. Jemma stood, wringing her hands together.

“Oh, maybe we should just tell them,” she murmured, worried. “I can’t act, much less _lie_.”

“You can do it,” he told her with a smile. “It’s just a quick meeting, right?” She nodded and stepped through the doors.

“Wish me luck.”

“Of course,” he responded as she walked down the hall. Picking up a DWARF, he began to fiddle with the components, tightening screws and double checking the functions. He let his mind wander, until it finally came to rest on why Coulson would want to see him. Eyes widened, muscles tensed, and he was sprinting out the door to the lab before he could even think of what he was going to do.

* * *

 

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Fitz, sit down,” Coulson said, not looking up from his papers. She sat and waited politely as he put down the file and looked up. “You remember the message you sent me?”

“I’m afraid I don’t, sir,” she responded, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

“The one concerning section seventeen?”

“Oh, of course,” she tried to lie. “The letter about section seventeen.” Coulson sighed and leaned forward on his elbows.

“See, Fitz, I’m the new director, so I could technically remove it. On the other hand, it’s there for a reason. But I think you missed a clause.” Her boss pushed a paper in front of her. “Read the highlighted section, please.”

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and assets may be exempt from this clause under the license of the Director_ , she read. _They will be placed under rigorous investigation and only be cleared if the relationship does not contain excess potential for an agent to be compromised_. She looked up from the paper.

“I am willing to clear you two, Fitz, but have you even told her about your feelings?” asked the Director. Jemma swallowed hard.

“N-n-no, s-s-sir,” she managed to get out. Coulson’s brow furrowed.

“Are you alright?”

“I-” Jemma was lost. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, especially after this deluge of new information.

“ _Sir!_ ” cried a voice from the hallway, panting and breathless. “ _Coulson!_ ” Jemma cringed as Fitz-in-her-body came practically crashing through the door.

“Sirtherewasamixupandathingwhereweswitchedconsciousnessand-”

“Slow down, Simmons. _What?_ ”

“The quarantine was a thing and we switched consciousness and that’s Jemma,” Fitz sputtered, panting and pointing at his teammate.

“ _What?_ ”

“Bit late there, Fitz,” she choked out. Coulson was rubbing his temples.

“Both of you, out. Tell me if you need help with the problem, and Simmons, tell Fitz what I just told you. Dismissed.” The pair looked at each other and rushed out, bumping straight into Skye. Crossed arms and eyes that threatened immense bodily harm. _Crap_.

“I heard that.” With those words, she turned to Fitz-in-Jemma’s-body and slapped him across the face.

“Ow!”

“That was for not telling me when I dragged you off,” she grumbled. She then turned to Jemma, apologizing profusely and incomprehensibly about accidentally telling Fitz something or other. Slowly, both scientist’s faces paled. They glanced at each other, then pointedly away. Voice trailing off, Skye sighed and rolled her eyes. “You two should just work it out in the morning. Mainly because I think that you’ll end up kissing by the end of it and doing it like this would just be weird,” she said casually, walking away with a snort. The two watched her leave, wandering into her bunk and closing the door behind her. They glanced at each other.

“Morning?” she asked.

“Morning,” he confirmed with a nod. They each went to their respective bunks, dialing in their codes, when Jemma turned around at the last second.

“Fitz?” He glanced up. “Don’t try and change, yeah?” Both scientists flushed a brilliant red.

“Yeah that’d just be-”

“-horrible. And awkward. And-”

“-tremendously embarrassing.” They stood there for a moment, shuffling awkwardly. “Goodnight, Jemma,” he finally said, slipping inside his bunk.

“Goodnight, Leo,” she responded, disappearing inside her own.

* * *

 

The morning started with an alarm blaring in his ear. _Alarm? I don’t own a-_ Groggy, he raised his head to find himself in Simmons’s bed, staring down the alarm clock he had built her at MIT. Quickly, he glanced down and let out a long sigh of relief. A hand ran through messy curls and shut off the screaming machine before he wandered across the hall to his own bunk.

Jemma was curled in his covers, head buried in his pillow. For a moment he stood there, taking in the sight, before his sleep-deprived brain drove him to flop down next to her. Carefully, he reached an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Fitz?” came the sleep-garbled question.

“Yeah. We’re back, by the way. Must’ve been a time thing.”

“Mkay.” She turned and curled into his chest, tangling her legs with his. They stayed like this for a little while, until she broke the silence again. “Leo?”

“M-hmm?”

“D’ya like me? ‘Cause Coulson…” She let her voice trail off.

“M-hmm. ‘nd Skye said you…” _It’s rather self-explanatory,_ he mused, _so why continue?_

“M-hmm.” There was a long pause as they took in the information.

“Jemma?” In response, she mumbled something into his chest. “Jemma?”

“M-hmm?”

“Love you,” he breathed into her hair.

“Oh, Leo,” she murmured, and he could feel the smile in her voice. “I love you, too.”


	2. Epilogue

Skye grinned, ear pressed to the door. Then, hearing Simmons’s response, she let out a loud whoop.

“Ward! You owe me twenty!”

“What?” called the grumpy specialist from his bunk.

“Fitzsimmons just got together!”

“ _What?!_ It’s five in the morning! And hey, I only bet you _ten_!”

“Ten _per confession_! And it would have been thirty if they made out, but I don’t think they did!” She was literally shouting through the door, causing Coulson to poke his head out of his office and May to watch in the middle of Tai Chi.

“Ugh, _too early_ , rookie.”

“You owe me!”

“ _Later._ ”

* * *

 

Fitzsimmons listened to the commotion in the halls from under fluffy covers. Groaning slightly, Leo tucked himself a little tighter around his partner. “Jems?”

“Yes?”

“Did you happen to get the formula that caused the whole fiasco?” Her brow furrowed, but she nodded. “How far can we take pranking? Because Skye and Ward could _really_ use some bonding time…” Simmons let out a girlish giggle.

“Of course they could… And it’s exceptionally normal for them to be testing guns together, after all,” she murmured. Leo kissed her forehead and pulled her a little closer to him.

“But for now, sleep.”

“Sleep,” she agreed, her breathing matching his as they sank into a soft, grey slumber.

 


	3. SkyeWard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't really ship these two in the current season, but this is Season 1 wait-what's-HYDRA-is'nt-that-just-a-history-lesson Ward. So have some happy bodyswap fluff! (and sorry to everyone for how long this sequel took)

“Are you sure it’s okay to be shooting in the lab?” quipped the hacker, glancing between Ward and Simmons, doubt flashing in her eyes.

“Oh it’s fine, Skye,” breezily replied the biochemist. “Fitz wants you two to test the new ICERs, since May can work with practically anything and Coulson’s in a meeting.” Spinning around to move a few beakers onto the back counter, some stacked on top of boxes and the like, she pulled out the two glowing guns and handed them to her teammates. 

“We’ll be in the living room if you need us, now.” With that, the biochemist walked out of the lab, leaving Skye and Ward with eyebrows raised, exchanging looks between each other and the retreating scientist. With a shrug, Ward swung the weapon into a firing stance and let three bullets fly at the target, just outside of the lab doors on the loading ramp. Each splatter marked within the center circle, glowing the neon-green paint they had been filled with.

“No dendrotoxin?” asked Skye, lifting her own gun and letting three of her own bullets go. Hers splattered orange, mixing with the outer edges of the green.

“Simmons mentioned something about saving resources.” Another two struck just next to the center of the target, one on either side. Skye rolled her eyes and began to aim to match each of his shots when a bit of movement on her right caught her attention.

Sleepy wobbled over the counter-tops, shakily looping circles around the area. “Ward.” Skye’s voice was slightly concerned, eyes wide as the tiny machine drew closer to the myriad of chemicals and solutions precariously stacked on each other. As Ward lowered his weapon and turned just in time to see the ‘bot bump into the glassware.

The air was suddenly filled with the clinking of glass and the simultaneous scream of “ _No!_ ” from the specialists.

There was an explosion of white mist profusely pouring from the countertop and the slamming sound of the doors. Red lights flashed on the clouds quickly filling the room and a siren screamed, the words QUARENTINE blowing across every electronic in the room.

As gasses hissed and alarms blared, Skye felt her SO shielding her with his body, arm extended and stance tense, half-crouched as if expecting an enemy to leap from the fog. Wobbling slightly, she reached forward and grabbed his arm, clenching onto it for any stability she could manage. Panic flashing through his eyes, he spun around and reached out to catch her as she slumped.

“Skye?” he barked. “Come on, stay with me! Skye, come on!” She blinked hazily at him, hands wrapped tight around the crook of his elbow. Slowly, as she clutched at him, she felt the tension in his muscles start to ease a bit. A slight stumble told her that it was getting to him, too. Slowly, he let her slump to the ground and he followed her, barely missing her crouched figure. The extended arm was still draped over her waist, and as the world faded to black, she wound their fingers together.

Ward reached up and rubbed at his temples. His head hurt a touch, and his muscles were strangely heavy with sleep. His brow furrowed, eyes still closed. Not only did he ache, but her felt strangely… weak. Slowly, he tensed his muscles and then relaxed, trying to stretch back some of his usual strength. Eyes opened slowly and he realized there was an arm wrapped around his waist. _Strange, that looks like-_

A shout flew from his lips, strangely high-pitched and off as he knocked the appendage away and pulled himself away from… him.

Instantly, the other-Ward was up, crying out in his voice. “W-ward!” it cried in his voice. Noticing the confusion in the sound, Ward glanced to the glass at his side, reeling back from that as well. _I’m-she-Skye- oh **shit**_ , he swore.

“Wha- _FITZSIMMONS, **THIS IS NOT FUNNY!**_ ” came the roar as she leapt up and promptly slammed into a table. “Ow, Jesus- **_GODDAMMIT FITZSIMMONS!_** ” Her breathing heavy, she slammed a fist into the glass of the lab doors. Still blinking in shock, Ward watched as Skye-in-his-body slammed into the door. “Ward, I appreciate your strength but it- **_ugh!_** \- can be a bit- **_umph!_** \- off-putting, when I’m, you know- **_ugh!_** \- in your body,” she finished, slumping against the door. Ward was still staring at her, eyes wide and head still reeling. “Goddamit, FitzSimmons, **_IS THIS REVENGE FOR THE BET?!_** ” she screamed through the door. Noticing the confusion playing across Ward- er, her face, she quickly added, “They accidentally switched themselves a while back. The must’ve figured out how to do it on cue or some shit,” his voice muttered. Within the next few seconds, however, a very panicked-looking FitzSimmons appeared at the door. Scooting away, Skye glared them down as they dispelled the rest of the gas and the doors slid open.

“What in th’ hell-” cried Leo, running straight past them and scooping up the DWARF, fingers running over every surface, checking for any damage.

“Thanks, Fitz,” grumbled Skye-with-Ward’s-voice. “Glad to know how much you care.”

“Open,” snapped Jemma, popping Skye’s jaw open before she could say another word and quickly swabbing the insides of both cheeks. Popping the cap on that sample, she moved on to Ward-in-Skye’s-body, swabbing both cheeks and rushing over to test. After about four minutes of intense work, she sighed and looked up again.

“So what’s the verdict, doctor? Is it terminal?” quipped Skye.

“You’ll be back to normal by…” glancing at the clock, Jemma’s brow furrowed and she paused. “You’ll be back in your normal bodies at 5:27 exactly.”

“You’re sure.”

“Of course I’m sure… Skye, right?” Ward’s body rolled its eyes.

“No Simmons,” she snorted, getting into character, “I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I can shoot the legs off a flea from 500 yards, as long as it's not windy, and withstand strange magic smoke-potions that evilly make us switch bodies.”

“ _Much_ more nasally, Skye. I expected better, he’s your SO for goodness sake.”

“Simmons!”

“Oh, stop fussing. Fitz and I were fine, I’m sure you’ll be as well. Besides, lovely bonding experience,” she chattered, her grin much too large for Skye’s taste. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we were in the middle of The Empty Child, weren’t we, Fitz?”

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed from where he was still checking on Sleepy. Then his head shot up, brain spinning to get back into the conversation. “Wha- oh, right, yeah, middle o’ a Doctor Who episode. You’ve got awful timing, y’ know,” he told Ward-in-Skye’s-body.

“Acknowledged,” he growled back, her voice still too high to suit the attitude he tried to knead into it.

“Well, we’ll see you later!” cried Jemma cheerily as she tugged Fitz by one hand back towards one of their bunks.

“Laters,” grumbled Skye. There was a click as the door closed behind them and then a few moments of dumbstruck silence.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“I have no idea,” her SO replied. There was more silence as they stared in the direction FitzSimmons had disappeared down.

“I can’t train in your body. I just… I just can’t,” he said.

“And lord knows Grant Ward does nothing but train,” half-muttered Skye, a smile on the edge of her (his? did they still count as his?) lips. “Come on. We’re going the lazy route today.”

For the next few hours, they watched television. Anything from _Bones_ to _How I Met Your Mother_ to _Grimm_ to awful soap operas that Skye-in-his body kept cooing at and making whoever was walking in the room deeply confused before they remembered what’d happened. Ward found it easier than talking to anyone, and after all, it took his mind off of the whole in-a-girl’s-body weirdness. Not to mention the in-his-crush’s-body weirdness on top of that. Then she had to go and just muck it all up.

“I like your clothes, Ward,” Skye remarked casually, leaning back on the couch.

“Really? I hate yours. They’re all tight in the wrong places,” he grumbled, tugging on the shirt. “What the hell even is this thing on my chest?” he growled, pawing at the area. “Feels like a goddamn wire cutting into- Oh.” There was a pause. “Seriously? That’s what a bra feels like?” Skye-in-his-body raised an eyebrow and nodded. “And you guys wear these _every day?_ ”

“I’d suggest taking it off and running to get a sense of how hellish it would be without it, but I’d rather have your hands off my boobs right now, if you don’t mind.” He looked down, then back to where she was glaring him down. Then he smirked.

“But they’re so squishy,” he joked, squeezing one just for the look that passed over her face (and maybe- just maybe- because he’d wanted to do it from a different body before). The look Skye pulled on his face was downright dangerous, and Ward couldn’t help but wonder if that was why people could be so jumpy around him sometimes.

Then she smirked.

“Well, if you’re allowed to mess around with my body, shouldn’t I be able to mess around with yours?” she asked, tugging the shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere to the side. “Wow, abs. These are nice,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him and running a hand down Ward’s abdomen. “Mind if I take a picture for later?”

“Yes,” he managed to get out, clenching his teeth a bit.

“How about I do something worse?”

“Like this could get any worse,” he groaned.

Skye grinned and popped the button on the jeans.

Within ten minutes, Skye-in-his-body was tied to a kitchen chair, hands behind her back and a grimace on his/her face. “Oh, come on, Ward. I was just going to do some _anatomy_ tests,” she said sarcastically, throwing him a grin. “It’s not like you haven’t already groped my breasts, now.”

“Hilarious, Skye,” he snorted, turning back towards the bunks to hide the tint of red on his cheeks. “I’ll get you out in a few hours. But first, I need a nap.” Quickly, he let the small thumb scanner on his bunk flash over his finger (the last time the bus was upgraded- read: destroyed- Coulson had upgraded). Then, as the lock stayed shut in place, he realized his mistake.

“Who’s the rookie here?” quipped the hacker behind him. Turning around and grinning back at her, he walked over to her bunk and slid his finger over the lock. Immediately, she began to spew apologies and minor pleas.

“Really? That bad?” he asked, stepping inside. Glancing around, he saw a variety of things strewn about. Some trinkets, a hula girl on the window, a notebook. Brow furrowing slightly, he picked it up and leafed through the pages, before letting out a slight laugh.

“A diary?” he asked casually, striding out, book in hand. Immediately, she strained violently, lunging at him. “What’re you afraid I’ll see?”

“My eyes only! **_MY EYES_** , Ward!”

“Technically, they are your eyes.”

“No- just- goddammit, robot-” she snarled, starting to let out a long string of curses. Idly flipping through the pages, bored, scanning through the looping, feminine print, he found his name. Brow furrowing, he opened the page and skimmed over the lines. Eyes widened slightly.

“Oh.”

“Captain Brilliant, there,” croaked out Skye, voice cracking as she spoke.

“So you-”

“Yes.”

“And-”

“ _Yes._ ” There was a pause. “Now please leave me alone to my shame.”

“…Well, at least you didn’t get a hold of _my_ diary.” Skye looked up.

“What? Big, tough, ‘I could rupture your spleen with my pinkie while blindfolded’ Ward keeps a _diary?_ ” A grin split over her face. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“Maybe,” he said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“No. You should have seen the look on your face, though,” he admitted, chuckling.

“Bastard.”

“Bastard who likes you right back.” There was a long silence. Then-

“Oh.”

“Queen of Brilliance, there.”

“So you-”

“Yes.”

“And-”

“Yes.” There was a pause. “Not as robotic as you think?” he offered. The silence stretched out.

“Yeah,” she choked. The awkward silence filled the air between them, sharp and brittle and begging to be broken. Finally, Skye managed, “Since when?”

“I have no idea. Maybe around our third or fourth mission together. Kind of just crept up on me.” There was another long silence. “How did you not notice?”

“What?”

“How did you not notice I’ve wanted to push you up against a wall for the past couple of months? Jesus,” he swore, shaking his head.

“I figure some kind of super-official S.H.I.E.L.D. training must’ve helped you on that one.”

“Doesn’t stop me from wanting to kiss you senseless,” he grumbled- god, his tone coming from Skye’s pitch was just _wrong_. A smirk grew on Skye-in-his-body’s face, something that looked so wrong he had to physically shake his head. _Goddammit FitzSimmons_.

“Then come untie me so I can kiss you senseless.”

“First of all- how gullible do I look, Skye? Secondly, remember whose body you’re in.” The smirk faded and she looked a bit put-out. A twinge of guilt settled in Ward’s gut, but he pointedly ignored it.

“Oh. Right. Forgot about that.” She let out a little huff of disappointment. Honestly, now she was just looking forward to getting out of this body simply to get her hands undone.

Sighing, her SO walked towards the kitchen, pulling long hair behind his ears with a growl on his face. Not looking, he wandered towards the table as Skye watched the clock with a smirk on her face.

“What are you grinning at now?”

The clock hit 5:27 and Skye felt a gust of wind, then herself walking, and finally running into the edge of the table. “ _Oof!_ ” Glancing to her side, she saw Ward tied in a chair and glanced down, giant grin on her face.

“Would you look at that?” she laughed, grinning. Walking over, she straddled his lap and ran a hand up his chest to cup his neck, the other one on his shoulder, thumb lightly running back and forth over the skin. “Now I can do all the anatomy tests I want,” she purred, pulling him into a kiss. Slowly, he kissed her back, leaning into her and returning her affections. Then, suddenly, as she pulled away, she felt him stand and lunge forwards, pressing her up against the table.

“You really think I’d affix a knot I couldn’t undo myself?” he growled, raising hairs on the back of Skye’s neck. Bending down, their lips locked again.

“A-hem,” came the voice from the doorway. Springing apart, the pair guiltily righted themselves (Ward glanced around in vain for his shirt) and shuffled, embarrassed in front of the director. For a moment, Coulson regarded them. Then-

“Keep it to the bunks, you two.” Nodding fervently, Skye made a beeline for her room. Ward made movements to follow her, but was stopped at Coulson’s quick- “Ward.” Slowly, he turned back to face the director, who was now holding out his shirt. Flushing and taking the material from his hands, the specialist nodded to him.

“Ah- thanks.”

“Ward.” Sighing, Ward turned around.

“Sir?” Something in the director’s eyes felt dangerous, and Ward felt himself stiffen as though for a blow.

“Be good to her.” Almost as though for dramatic effect, he paused. Then-

“Or else.”

Dramatic effect or not, that shit worked.

“Yessir,” he blurted, making a rush for his own room, thanking god that his thumbprint now worked. Shutting himself within the confines of his bunk, he let out a slow breath and ran a hand through his hair. _Goddammit_. _Of course I had to fall for my boss’s practically-adopted daughter. Of course_. Sighing, he flopped onto his bed and let out a low groan into his pillow.

“Ward?” quipped a British lilt outside his bunk. “I figured I’d check up on you and Skye now that the effects should have worn off. Are you alright? Experiencing any exhaustion, nausea-”

“I’m fine, Simmons.”

“-headache or migraines, soreness of muscles-”

“I’m _fine_ , Simmons.”

“-high levels of libido, dizziness, vision issues-”

“Simmons!” There was a pause as her voice dropped off. “The only goddamn thing giving me a migraine is the endless string of questions.” _God_ it was good to have his growl back.

“Right, well, do tell me if anything occurs.” With that, he heard her shoes tap down the hall and the faded sound of her voice giving Skye the same speech. After he heard her shooed away for good, he noticed the door creaking open was not Jemma’s but Fitz’s and almost laughed to himself. Was that what Simmons had wanted out of his and Skye’s whole body swap thing? _Little does she know she’s gotten there._

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

“Open up, robot.” Without thinking, he did as she asked and soon she was flopped down next to him in bed.

“So did Jemma give you the verbal check-up as well?” He huffed out a quick breath of laughter and looked down at where she gazed up at him. _Is that_ mischief _in her eyes?_

“So any headaches?” He shook his head. “Dizziness? Soreness?” Two more quick shakes of the head. Grinning like a minx, she flipped over and laid on top of him, pressing her body against his and running a hand up his (still bare) chest. “High levels of libido?” _How the hell does her voice get that husky that fast?_ He swallowed hard and raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe we should test that.”

Skye giggled as he flipped her over and pressed his lips to hers, warmth and laughter bursting from her heart.


End file.
